A Beautiful Lie
by CrimsonPearlAlice
Summary: Robin tries to console Raven about what happened with Trigon two years, but she is determined not to see eye to eye with him. No matter what he does, the other bird seems to think his words are nothing more than tempting lies. Songfic. Robin/Raven. I do not own the song, lyrics, or teen titans, I write this purely for my enjoyment.


_Robin looked down at the small girl in front of him, at her alexandrite eyes that shook with fear and her porcelain skin that he was now covered in dust and bruises. The white cloak that was draped around her looked funny in Robin's eyes, but she was younger now, more innocent. Well, maybe not more innocent mentally, just physically. Robin always knew that deep down, she was breakable and sweet, even if she never showed it._

_It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much just say  
Cause this is just a game_

_"Are you okay?" he asked softly, younger raven stumbled backwards and Robin stiffened. Was she scared of him? Raven was frightened of him? Even if she was innocent that didn't mean she wasn't strong, no she was the strongest titan arguably. Raven shook her head and Robin thought he saw a tear build up in her eye but Raven quickly blinked it away before it would fall. "Hey... I want to help you-" Robin reached out a gloved hand towards her and she let out a frightened cry before running into a crack in the wall of the tunnel. "Raven-" Robin stopped talking as she tripped as she tried to contort her body so she could crawl deeper into the crack. She let out a startled gasp and he thought he heard a whimper of pain. "Are you okay?"_

_Now the only thing Robin could see were the light of her eyes, the purple looked as if it was caught on fire from the light of the lava behind them. "I'm fine!" Such a Wonderful that was, and always will be, even then, when she was so young..._

_It's a beautiful lie  
It's a perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful, it makes me_

Raven jolted awake with a gasp and sat up right in her bed. Two years ago exactly had been the day Trigon had attacked and forced her to open the portal. The events that passed because of that still haunted her dreams at night, as cliché as it sounded. Raven always told herself that she would never be so weak as to let her father taunt her in her dreams after he was vanquished, but oh how wrong she had been.

The door suddenly swung open to reveal a black haired boy with both of his arms resting on either side of the door frame. Raven could easily see the panicked look in his eyes despite the literal and figurative mask he wore. "I heard you scream," Raven got a sense of déjà vu. He looked exactly like he had two years ago when he had came running into her room when a different dream sent from Trigon had awoken her. Robin's eye softened as he saw Raven glance down at the floor, mouth open slightly and eyes vacant. He slowly walked over to Raven and stood there for a few moments before sitting down on the bed next to her and awkwardly wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He had never been good with comforting anyone, but he knew that Raven needed a friend. "Are you alright...? I know you've been on edge lately..." Robin didn't want to push Raven into telling him something that she didn't want him to, but he sounded stern. He wanted Raven to tell him, saying that he didn't would be a lie.

"I'm fine." It was silent in the room for many moments before Raven took in a deep breath. "I just... didn't sleep well last night."

Robin tilted his head so he could look the fellow titan in the eyes better. "Why?" Raven looked up at him and Robin noticed her eyes hadn't changed at all in the two years since he had seen her transform back into that little girl he had saved from falling into the lava pit...

"Why do you care?" She snapped, but the sadness in her voice betrayed her.

"Raven, you know I would be lying if I said I didn't. I did go to hell and back for you after all, not many people can say that literally." That got a half smile out of Raven. It had been the two birds little inside joke since the incident. It had started when Raven finally expressed her gratitude to Robin for everything he had done, and he had played it off as if it was nothing, like always.

_Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different?  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
Cause this is just a game_

The girl looked as if she was searching through the maze that was her mind for an answer to Robin's question. "I had just been thinking," Raven started. "I just want to be different, but that won't happen. I just go out on the street and I feel like everyone is looking at me, like everyone remembers that it was me that caused all the chaos two years ago, and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it-" Robin realized suddenly that Raven's voice had been caught in her throat, and a tear had made its way down her face. "And that whole thing, it was just a game to Trigon, and there was still nothing I could do-"

"That's also a lie, Raven."

Robin would never let her think like that. He would never let her blame herself for what happened, no matter what. She was the one who defeated Trigon, she had saved them all, but she already knew this, she just wouldn't see it. But Robin wasn't going to repeat what she already knew. She had to see it on her own. "You did nothing wrong."

_Everyone's looking at me  
I'm running around in circles  
A quiet desperation's  
Building higher  
I've got to remember this is just a game_

_It's a beautiful lie  
It's a perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful, it makes me_

Robin knew he would have to work to make the other bird see this, but he would. One day, he knew he would make sure that Raven didn't blame herself. He wanted for her to learn on her own, but there was nothing wrong with him giving her a gently nudge in the right direction. He wouldn't allow for her to ever cause herself one ounce of pain due to her negative thoughts against herself. She would understand on her own, and he would be there to catch her when she fell, literally if that was necessary again. He would make sure that she knew how many people she saved, not just all the chaos she created.

"You did nothing wrong," Robin repeated. He thought he heard Raven laugh bitterly next to him.

Raven's shoulders shook and she rested her head on Robin's shoulder. "That's such a beautiful, perfect lie, Robin."


End file.
